


This suit's designer, don't you dare

by ALzzza



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Chance Meetings, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dick and Jay are still Wayne's tho, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, NO CAPES, No editing we die like mne, Prompt Fic, Sibling Love, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, idk - Freeform, this was random and i have no excuses lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALzzza/pseuds/ALzzza
Summary: Based on the, "I meant for that snowball to hit my friend but you came around the corner last second and now we're having a snowball fight" prompt, with Jason, Tim and Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	This suit's designer, don't you dare

Dick exclaiming, “Oh my _god_!” the same time Jason goes, “Oh shit.”

Pausing to watch the scene in abject horror, hands held awkwardly at his side. Observing as the guy seems to physically reboot, snow still stuck in his hair—eyelashes crumbled slightly where Jason just _hit him in the face with a snowball_.

Dick is, predictably, the first to react. Walking closer, both hands raised and waving slightly, looking like he’d love to help but has no idea how to remedy this situation. Pausing a step in front of him, saying, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! That was totally meant for me—”

And Jason just gives himself a second to insult Dick’s terrible apology skills. Like, seriously, _what an idiot_ —why is _he_ apologizing, _Jason’s the one throwing snowballs at people’s faces._

Both Jason and the random, slightly red-faced guy turning to stare as Dick continues a well-meaning babble. Hands still making half aborted gestures which appear as a _great_ metaphor for the situation steadily getting more out of control.

Jason thinks he should probably cut in a couple times and _save_ the moron but before he can, the guy crinkles his _really_ expensive-looking suit (oh my gosh, oh my _gosh_ , why did Jason think throwing snowballs was a _good idea_ —) by bending down, swiftly crumbling a handful of _snow_ and throwing it at Dick’s _face_ before he even _fully straightens_.

There’s a second where everyone freezes in shock _again_. The guy pausing like even _he_ didn’t predict the action.

And Jason’s _maybe_ a little awed, okay, turning to peer at Dick’s dumbfounded face—snow in _his_ hair and—

Brings a hand up to try and muffle his _laughter_. Shoulders shaking, lips stretched until they ache. Both their attention turning to Jason like they’d forgotten he was even there, and Jason laughs _harder_. Watching Dick try and glare, then fail _spectacularly_ and huff a laugh himself.

One hand dragging up and ruffling the fringe of his hair, snow flying.

The guy shifts, attention switching between them, eyes drawing a little wide like he’s _still_ surprised at the situation he’s found himself in. He eyes Dick like he’s being _outlandish_ but his first reaction, when confronted with a guilt-blabbering _Dick Grayson_ , was to throw something at his _face_ —so Jason reasons he has exactly _zero_ right to judge between his gasps of laughter.

Dick’s lips curl into a sheepish smile. Settling into himself more fully and continuing in place of Jason’s _terribly_ compromised self, “ _Okay_. I suppose that’s fair.”

The guy’s face screwing further, looking like out of every reaction he expected this was _not it_.

Jason finally gets it together. Dropping both hands to his side, yelling over the still sizable distance between them, “Do you think you could do that _again_ , but this time, let me film it?”

The stranger turning to Jason further, scowling. Taking an intent step towards him, reaching down and gathering up a _way_ more substantial snowball. Glaring over at Jason as he rises evenly to his feet again and _Jason_ turns to Dick in plain delight. Saying as Dick rolls his eyes, “Oh my gosh, I _love_ this kid. Can we keep him?”

Any response getting cut off when Jason is completely _nailed_ by the snowball abruptly thrown at him. Staggering back on his feet, the guy saying, “What the hell? I’m only like, three years younger than you!”

Dick laughing in the background and Jason gets his bearings. Standing straighter, turning to look at the guy that apparently has a _way_ better throwing arm than Jason gave him credit for. Still puffed up like an affronted bird in a three-piece suit.

Jason shooting a slightly manic grin at Dick, watching him smirk back—because the whole outraged thing is negating exactly _none_ of Jason’s adoption pitch.

Turns his grin on the guy, saying to his wide-eyed glare, “Oh, it is _so_ on.”

The guy retreating a couple steps when Jason leans down to gather _another_ snowball. Glancing at Dick sharply, as if he has _ever_ been a good voice of reason. Saying, “Okay, not that this isn’t fun—” eyes still creased like he legitimately disbelieves _every ounce_ of infliction he placed on that word. “But I was actually _going_ somewhere. So, if you could rein in your _attack dog_ , that would be _great_ —”

Dick covering his smile with one hand. Saying, “Oh my _gosh_.” Like he’s never been this endeared in his life and Jason is _offended_.

Standing, snow weighty in his hand. Saying, “Okay, _big_ mistake, buddy.” Approaching them in half a prowl, watching the stranger turn and eye Jason up again. Jason saying, “All that achieved was _annoying me_.”

Emphasizing by throwing the first snowball. The guy managing to duck away from it smartly. Jason feeling oddly impressed when he manages to duck the other two as _well_. Flailing slightly as he balances on the balls on his feet, snow crunching loudly under his feet, and Jason shares a considering glance with Dick. Tossing his last in his hand a couple times.

The guy glares, straightening his suit pointedly. Saying, “Do _not_ even think about it.” And Jason smirks, was planning on aiming for his face anyway—

Throwing the last one and the guy yelps, rushing to step sideways, then _continues stepping sideways_ until he’s blatantly hiding behind Dick’s larger form. Dick lifting one hand and peering behind himself, amusement clear in his quirked lips. Jason listening to the guy saying angrily, “I will literally _murder you_ ; I can’t turn up to work covered in snow again.”

Dick spluttering, hands flailing in gesture, mouthing, “‘ _Again_?’” while Jason smirks. Saying, “I’ll buy you another.” Already rising to his feet with more snow in his hands.

There’s a pause, then, “Did you _not hear_ what I _just said_ —?!” Dick finally attempting to move away but the guy just _follows him_ and—

Dick pauses. Holding both hands up halfheartedly, saying, “Jason, _no_.” But he doesn’t bother _moving_ very much when Jason throws all four at _him_. Huffing a disgruntled breath that has snow falling from his hair _and_ shirt.

The stranger peers around Dick cautiously, properly assuming Jason doesn’t have any ammo. Stepping away from Dick like that action leaves regular people with _any_ dignity. Saying, “And, no offense, but I really _doubt_ you’d know the difference between designer brands.”

(And, Jason readily admits he _does not_ know the difference between like _, any_.)

The guy cocking his weight, arms crossing loosely as he glances between them. Managing to not only insult _Jason’s_ style but _Dick’s as well_ and the men in question share a half-offended, half-amused glance.

Jason says as he looks back, “Do you _not_ know who we are?”

Amused, _so amused_ at his audacity when the guy _somehow_ manages to stand _straighter_. Shooting Jason a pointed glance, saying, “I _do_.” Then, barely pausing between his annoyed huff, “And I stand by _exactly what I said_.”

Jason and Dick sharing _another_ look, and they should probably be offended, but this is literally ascending into top five most refreshing reactions to the Wayne name—and Bruce getting them invited to some random couples _wedding_ is on that list.

Dick turning back. Saying, “ _Um_.” Before breaking off with laughter. Jason watching the guy eye them like he’s thinking off running for it and says—

“Should we know you?” Because, to be fair, he does seem to fit the whole regularly invited to Bruce’s glitzy Galas cliché.

The guy huffs, frowning at the wet shine of snow layering the street. Says, almost too low to hear, “Maybe if you picked up a _science_ magazine every once and a while.” Peering up at Jason and seems surprised when he finds him grinning back abrasively.

Jason aims a look at Dick, and he aims a bewildered one _back_ , obviously having missed the comment.

Jason says, jerking his head to him even as he sweeps his eyes between them, “Maybe. But that idiot still has a bunch from when he was a nerdy teen.” Aiming a sly look in the stranger’s direction. Says, pointedly sweet, “Probably a _little_ before your time there, squirt.”

The guy's shoulders rising straighter in response. Lets his arms drop from across his chest so he can wave his frustration. Calling, “I’m only like, _three years younger than you_!” Huffing, visibly vibrating in a way Jason finds a _little_ concerning.

Gets distracted when Dick huffs a laugh. Glancing between the two of them in quiet amusement, lips quirked at both sides. Says to _Jason_ , “At least I grew _out_ of mine—” pouts in pure mocking. Saying, “You kept yours, huh, Jay?”

Jason rolls his eyes. Shifting his weight back, the obscene grind of snow following the movement. Says with a huff, “Oh really?” Eyes Dick with intent, says, “So you _don’t_ still know the names to all those stupid shapes?”

Dick turning to the stranger, nose in the air like that doesn’t deign a response. Was probably looking for a more productive topic change but Jason has to smother a laugh when he finds the kid openmouthed. Recovers quickly, says, “You’re a _math nerd_?” Like this is the _best_ thing anyone could ever find out about Richie Grayson.

Dick must share his amusement. Glancing back briefly, raising both eyebrows at Jason like he’s trying to communicate the true depth of his amusement. Says in the second it takes to turn back, “ _Aw_ , you guys are ruining my street cred.”

Jason’s answering snort _loud_ and _unattractive_. Dick glaring back over his shoulder and Jason raises both hands, communicating an apologetic _hey_ , like that covers for the fault he finds in _every single thing_ Dick just said.

Dick hums, eyes narrowed in suspicion, doesn’t bother calling him on it. Turns back to the guy who, Jason notes, no longer seems focused on _fleeing_.

Glancing between Jason and Dick like he has too many questions to properly articulate. Opens his mouth, says after pause, “Okay,” holding both hands up seriously, giving the general impression Jason and Dick are a second from bombarding him. _They’re not_. Asks, “Are you _really_ though? Because that would be _awesome_.”

Dick’s slight smile stretching. Asks, arms loose over his chest, shifting a little to better look at the guy, “Yup.” Like that’s _much_ less important than— “What’s your name, kid?”

Dick probably didn’t even notice the little nickname, but the guy still frowns. Ends up sighing, glancing at Jason like he’s reconciling himself to a life of misrepresentation.

The look, Jason finds with some glee, does _not_ help his case very much.

Watching him turn back to Dick. Saying, “Tim.” Before blinking and saying, “Oh, wait—Timothy Drake.” Holding his hand out like he’s done this exact dance a million times and can’t believe he messed it up.

Dick humming, takes the hand like he barely has to think on it because he’s that kind of chivalrous nerd _too_. Peering at _Timothy Drake_ all the while and Jason frowns slightly. Knows the name sounds familiar but can’t place it.

Watching Dick instead, and he drops the hand before asking, “Tim Drake, huh?” Eyes lighting with an assessing edge, Tim, luckily, doesn’t seem unused to. Frowning more to himself for a second before he says, “You know, I’m pretty sure we _should_ know you.” Looking at him properly, expression dropping into something more relaxed. Says, “You got dragged to all that publicity stuff, too, huh?”

Dick saying with a _smile_ , “You should’ve come said hi.” Obviously not noticing the way Tim blushes high on his cheeks as he continues, but Jason definitely _does_ , “Those things were always boring.” Looking back at Jason, smile taking on a teasing edge, “Probably would’ve died of _monotony_ without Jase.”

Jason rolling his eyes, because Dick really _wouldn’t_ have. The idiot had Roy and Babs before Jason was even a footnote. Walks a step just so he can knock into Dick’s side. Says as Dick straightens with a huff, “Don’t _lie_ , Dickhead.” Turning to Tim with amusement. Saying, “You had all your _adoring fans_.”

Dick groaning, but Jason said it less for him and more to see if Tim would blush again.

He _does_ , and Jason has never been this amused. Smirking at him and Tim manages to glare pretty successfully. Jason turning to Dick, smirking, “Besides, I think Tim was a little _shy_.” Dick raising a high eyebrow at Jason before shifting around his side to peer at Tim again.

Who’s no longer blushing. Frowning to himself, eyes going squinty as he gazes at the floor. Looks up at them, saying with a level of resign Jason truly appreciates, “Oh my _God_ , I am so late right now.” Not moving an inch, and Jason turns to Dick. Both of them sharing veiled laughter at the weight of Tim’s expression, an edge of apathy that _probably_ shouldn’t be there.

Jason looks back, cocking his weight. Asks with a slim grin, “Really now?”

Tim’s glare sharpening on nothing. Shoulders sinking, tilts his chin back to frown at the cloudy sky. Mutters, “ _Ugh_.” Looks over again. Says with complete seriousness, pointing at them, “You better tell your dad not to fire me.”

Jason’s eyebrows shooting up. Glancing sideways at Dick, says as he shifts back to Tim, “ _Sure_ , kid.”

Tim looks straight at him, _sighs_. Turns to Dick, _visibly holds back another sigh_. Says, gesturing at them again, “I’m _leaving_.” Half turning on his feet, says to them, “ _Please_ don’t throw snow at me.” _Look_ completely critical.

Strides off in the opposite direction and Jason turns to Dick—

Dick already raising both eyebrows. Says, “Stalking’s a _crime_ , Jason.”

Jason pouts. Refutes, shifting back a step to gesture, “It wouldn’t be _stalking_.”

Dick’s eyebrows raising higher, not doing anything to mask the amuse twitch of his lips. Says, “He’s working.”

Jason sighs at Dick, both shoulders drooping with extravagance. Turns to watch Tim shrink further down the tired winter street. _Back to Dick_. Says, “But he was _fun_.”

Dick huffs, hair falling to his forehead when he shifts. Says, eyes stretched in offence, “And I’m _not_? We’re meant to be hanging out.”

Jason making a face, nose screwing. Says, right hand waving halfheartedly, “ _Uof_. I see you all the _time_.”

Dick dropping the severe look to muffle a grin, shoulders shaking. Says, “ _Jason_ —” laughing. “You haven’t seen me in _two weeks_.”

Jason huffs, crossing his arms. Looking away pristinely, footpath cover in a mismatch of white. Paths drawn with muddy patches of snow. Muttering, “Best two weeks of my _life_.”

Catching his feet under him when Dick shoves him over. Jason glaring up, Dick’s laugh reaching his eyes completely. Says, grin scrunching his cheeks, “You _asshole_.” Snatches Jason’s elbow to help him straighten, saying, “You can annoy Tim later.” Aiming a look, dragging Jason along with that same strategically placed hand on his elbow. “You owe me _lunch_ , no take backsies.”

Jason sighing hugely, tilting his head back in exaggeration. Lets Dick drag him along. Saying, words dramatized for the world to hear, “You’re a _disgrace_ , Grayson.”

Dick’s voice chiming back in singsong, Jason’s view of the cloudy sky coming alive as they move, “A disgrace you owe _lunch_.” Jason squints, glancing back with an uninterested head roll. _Sighs_ , and Dick’s sideways grin is entirely blameless.

Mutters with mock forlorn, Dick finally dropping the pretence of dragging him along, crunch of snow synchronizing beneath their feet, “I miss Tim.”

Dick scoffs, lips stretched wide. Looks over, says, “You know like, five things about Tim.”

Jason pouts at him, mocking, “Dick, I think you’re _really_ underestimating the growth in my social tolerance when I _don’t want to talk to you_.”

Dick scoffs, glances over, throwing his arm wide over Jason’s shoulders. An _action_ that is _completely_ awkward considering Jason’s like, _three inches taller than him_. Rolling his eyes, Dick glancing sideways at oncoming traffic as they pause to cross the street. Saying, “You’re so _cute_ when you’re trying to be antagonizing.” Glancing back with a smirk and Jason huffs.

Crossing his arms. Mutters, “I don’t think it counts as _antagonizing_ if it’s _true_.” Dick’s smirk getting wider.

Says, teeth a touch sharp around his words, “ _Sure_ , buddy. Whatever you say.”

And if Jason could glare any _harder_ , he promises, _he would be_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this in a fit of inspiration three weeks ago and decided to finally finish it lol. Please comment!! Like, you guys must really underestimate how much I love hearing from you!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
